


Runaway

by SummerHoliday01



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass Luka Couffaine, Bisexual Luka Couffaine, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Minor Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Multi, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Luka Couffaine, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerHoliday01/pseuds/SummerHoliday01
Summary: Banished to the corner of the earth, a hellhole that used to be called home, Adrien struggles to maintain his father's approval when it comes to going outside of the walls that surround the house. It's not until one night, Adrien has enough and decides to build his own passageway and follow his own path which will lead to many adventures ahead
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine & Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Rose Lavillant
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it. Please beware of triggers as this may have triggering content.

Adrien lifts his arms like an airplane and zooms around the room, strong positive energy radiating from him as he flaps his arms and hands while jumping on the spot. Arms numbing from the strong movement, he flops onto his bed making sure his shoes don’t touch the sheets as he lays across the bed.

Staring up at the ceiling which has glow in the dark stickers of stars and different planets, his mind wanders across at the speed of light, each though racing like electricity buzzing and lighting up. 

Adrien glances at the time and notices it’s nearly eight in the morning

His father should be here at any moment now

Adrien stares out to the jail-like bar windows, watching as a bird flaps its wings and flies gracefully across the cloudless sky. 

His heart stops for a moment before dropping to the pit of his stomach

As if all the happiness has been sucked out of him, Adrien glances to the time and notices that not even five minutes have passed. 

He places a hand on the window with a distant smile, a smile that reminisces his lost childhood. 

The door slamming open jolts him back with a flinch as he stands straighter and holds his head higher

“Good morning father” Adrien lets out a tiny smile

But when his gaze reaches his father’s he could nearly flinch back from the hard eye contact and deep frown placed upon his stoic face

“You didn’t finish your homework” is all his father says crossing his arms

Adrien slumps slightly. “I tried, but it was too much--”

“--Too much?” Gabriel cuts his son off. “If it’s too much, you have no chance of going to normal school,” he states. “You don’t want to humiliate yourself in front of the whole school, much less humiliate the Agreste name”

“Of course i don’t but--”

“--No buts,” Gabriel holds a hand up. “You’re still forbidden to go out, if you dare try to sneak out again…” he trails off

Adrien sighs but nods moving his gaze to the window, watching over the tall walls around the building of the hustle and bustle of the early morning traffic

Once his father leaves Adrien's room, Adrien flops to the ground and brings his knees to his chest before resting his head over them. It’s not until he’s called for breakfast that he stands from the ground

Sitting at the end of the long glass table, the plate for his father on the other side, Adrien fiddles with a tangle he managed to sneak in one of the times he snuck out while he waits for his father

How much time passed, he doesn’t know, but when the teacher arrives and his plate is still full while waiting for his father, Adrien sighs and pushes the plate away as the teacher flops the books on the table

Sighing, he starts with maths and takes a deep breath as his chest aches with a sharp sensation

_

Adrien jolts and snaps his eyes open from where he was slowly drifting off as a book slams on the glass table roughly. 

“Pay attention Mr Agreste” The teacher snarls glaring down at him as Adrien yawns with a small cat-like stretch.

“Sorry” Adrien smiles sheepishly scratching his neck

The teacher huffs crossing his arms. “Your father expects you to know these equations by heart by the end of the day,” the teacher raises their eyebrow. “You don’t want to disappoint your father, do you?”

Adrien sits up and shakes his head. “No”

“Then focus” the teacher sends a pointed look

Adrien sighs glancing out the window looking at the tall walls surrounding the house, blocking his view of the outside world, as he hears the hustle and bustle of the busy streets of Paris, where the night stays young, he sighs, longing for freedom beyond the walls

He raises his hand. “May i go to the bathroom please” 

The teacher huffs. “Go”

Adrien forces a smile as he races up the stairs and slams open the door to his room and shuts it before leaning against the door and slowly sliding to the ground, shuffling his knees close to his chest with a hitched breath. 

“Why…” he whispers to himself. “Why can’t i be free”

Like chains grounding him he is unable to stand as he just stares blankly at the window, the jail like bars of the windows blurring slightly. 

Why 

Why

Dark thoughts whirl through his mind

“What is it like to fly” he whispers, forcing himself to stand, before shuffling towards the window. 

He stares towards the view of the buildings before shifting his view towards the abyss below

“Mother...” He looks up at the darkening sky. “Is this the only way to be free?” he whispers, a tear sliding down his cheek.

Adrien runs a hand through his hair as he forces himself to walk away from the window and makes his way over to his desk before opening one of the drawers, revealing a single lone black diary hidden under the sheets of papers over it

He grasps the diary and opens to the latest page he’s on

Adrien traces the page with a tiny hopeful smile. “Soon,” he whispers, shutting his eyes with a deep breath. “Soon”

He shuts it as footsteps echo across the silent house. He throws it in the drawer and shuts it just as the teacher yanks the door open. “What are you doing Mr Agreste?” the teacher crosses their arms

“Nothing,” he glances to the window. “Nothing at all”

“Then get back to work”

Adrien lowers his head. “Okay” he sighs

_

Once Adrien finishes dinner alone, he shuffles towards his room and slowly shuts the door before staring at the starry night sky, spotting a single star bigger and brighter than the others shining above. 

“Mother…” he trails off squinting his eyes shut. “I have to do this,” he whispers. “I can’t do this anymore”

He can practically imagine his mothers soft voice whispering ‘Everything will be alright’

“But what if it won’t,” he responds to the imaginary voice of his mother in his head. “I love father, but i can’t keep living like this”

He sighs looking up, thoughts whirling across his head

With a firm nod, Adrien strolls towards his bathroom and opens one of the cabinets to reveal a picture of a woman with long wavy black hair and bright blue eyes on a box he managed to buy the one time he managed to sneak out and stay out for half an hour

“Right,” he firmly says to himself, running a hand through his hair. “Let's get to work”

He opens the box and reads the instructions, narrowing his eyes in confusion. He shrugs and throws the paper away before cracking his knuckles and reaching for the tub of black hair dye.

“No going back”

Adrien squeezes some of the gooey liquid in his hair with a wince

He pours more onto his hair before a small smile forms across his face. He pours more, more and more, until with a giggle he squeezes the final drop and his hair is covered in the liquid slowly turning his hair black

Setting a timer for twenty minutes he walks towards his desk and pulls out a few sheets of paper

Adrien reaches for a pen and stares blankly at the paper. Fiddling with his ring his heart pounds harder against his chest like bullets ripping through the sky. Scared for a moment that his father may hear his thumping heart, he glances at the door, staring at it waiting for it to slam open

It doesn’t 

Letting out a breath of relief, he stares down at the blank paper who gals back at him. He nods firmly, with a deep breath before letting his hand flow across the paper

Once he finishes with a flick of the hand. He reaches for the other piece of paper and begins to write, this time a bit easier but still hard as the words doesn’t seem to flow out of him

Beep 

Beep 

The alarm rings against the silence, fumbling to turn it off, worried it woke everyone up, he freezes and tries to pinpoint any type of rustling or sound in the house

Hearing none he sighs in relief and shuffles towards the bathroom

Taking the towel off his head he doesn’t look at his reflection yet as he rinses his hair with warm water which soothes him slightly as he washes the dye out.

Ruffling his wet hair as he walks towards the mirror, he jolts and stares in shock at his reflection who blinks back at him.

His hair is inky black

“Why am I'm surprised,” he scoffs at himself. “This is what i wanted”

He walks towards his wardrobe and pulls out a backpack and shoves some clothes into it, before looking down at his clothes and frowning. 

Too recognizable

He glances back at the door before pulling out the new clothes he bought one time he managed to sneak out. He puts on the plain old black T-shirt and normal blue ripped jeans. None of the clothes his father bought or made, so he won’t get recognized by the clothes

He places his toothbrush and toothpaste in his bag as he glances around the room searching if there’s anything else he needs

With a sigh, he holds his bag and slowly walks towards his desk where the envelopes lay with the words ‘Father’ on one envelope, ‘Nathalie’ and ‘Gorilla’ on two others and ‘Chloe’ on the last

His breath hitching as he takes a deep breath, he grips tightly onto his bag while biting his lips so hard he tastes copper. 

“Is this a bad idea?” he glances out the window. “But there’s a whole world out there…” he trails off.

Glancing around the room one more time, he takes a deep breath. With a final nod he sneaks downstairs and tiptoes towards the front door and slowly opens it before he hears footsteps approaching. Quickly but silently shutting it with a soft click, he races towards the gates and climbs it. 

He hides behind the walls surrounding his house as he hears the front door open. “Hello?” Nathalie calls out.

Adrien holds his breath with wide eyes.

Not waiting to be caught he races across the streets of Paris. Taking in the fresh nights air. The air of freedom. He glances around taking in the sights around him as if it's the first time seeing them.

Holding onto his backpack, he sprints across the nights streets with a small laugh


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos, i'm glad you all enjoyed it

Gabriel jolts awake as banging on the door mixed with yelling, snaps him out of his dreamless slumber.

“Gabriel!” the voice, he now recognizes as Nathalie, screams out to him, voice wavering as the banging continues. 

He glances at the time.

6:00am

Stomach bubbling with irritation, he stomps towards the door and unlocks it and yanks it open. He stares at her from under his nose as she lets out a breath of relief. Gabriel watches her recollect herself, his face void of any emotion. “This better be important Nathalie” he states

As she straightens her back, looking up and taking a deep breath, she exclaims avoiding his eyes that “Adrien is missing” 

Gabriel’s heart stops for a second. “What?” he says, his heart now pounding wildly against his chest, a white sharp pain stabbing him in his chest before his stomach boils with fury. “You let him get away?! Go look for him!” he exclaims

Nathalie fiddles with her sleeve and stares a hole into the wall. “We have, we looked around all of Paris…” she trails off as Gabriels glare hardens. “We couldn’t find him”

“Well,” Gabriel says. “He’ll come back when he’s hungry”

Nathalie shakes her head. “This isn’t like the other times, he’s not at that school, he’s not in Miss Bourgeois place, we searched all of Paris and...and we couldn’t find him” she lowers her head in shame

Like being punched in the face, Gabriel flinches stumbling backwards while shaking his head. “No,” he whispers. “No!” he exclaims before racing towards his wardrobe and fumbling for some clothes. 

Nathalie fiddles with her sleeve watching the man recklessly throw clothes on the floor while looking for chloes. 

Feeling her stare, Gabriel whirls towards her shouting “What are you doing just standing there, go look for him!” 

Nathalie squints her eyes shut, quietly saying “There’s more” 

Gabriel waits for her to continue while tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. 

“He left notes” 

Gabriel blinks. “Notes? What kind of notes?”

“He left notes for all of us,” she states. “I only read mine and he talks about saying goodbye, that he won’t ever see us again…” she trails off. “That he’s going to join his mother”

Heart halting to a stop, Gabriel holds his breath and shakes his head. 

“Join his mother...in what sense?” he questions to himself

“I don’t know” Nathalie replies shaking her head

“Have you tried calling him?”

Nathalie sighs. “He left his phone in his room”

“Great” Gabriel mutters

“Are you going to look for him?”

Heart thumping Gabriel squints his eyes tightly shut. “I want to give that boy a piece of my mind when we find him, but i have a meeting at nine”

“You don’t want to look for him during the time in between?”

“Are you questioning my priorities?” he narrows his eyes 

Nathalie’s eyes widen as she shakes her hands. “No, no!” she exclaims. “I was just wondering”

“Well don’t,” Gabriel states turning his back to her as he stares at the photo on the wall of him, his wife and son when he was a toddler. His son has a wide smile, his arms wrapped around his mother while he is staring down fondly at them. 

“Emilie...” he whispers. “Adrien…”

A hand on his shoulder startles him out of his deep thoughts and memories. He turns around to see Nathalie with a tiny smile. “We will find him, i promise”

Gabriel nods slightly. “Please”

_

Adrien wanders the streets of paris taking in the breathtaking sights before him as if it’s the first time seeing them. He holds onto the railing and stares down at the clear water, his foreign reflection staring back at him. He remembers walking down over the bridge with the water glimmering in the sunlight as he holds his mother and father's hand while they throw bits of bread to the ducks. 

Adrien squints his eyes shut as his stomach rumbles. 

He glances around and jolts up with wide eyes as he spots the familiar grey car stroll up the street. He whirls around, turning his back towards it and walking the other way, making sure not to walk too fast or it will seem suspicious. 

He slowly moves his head to the side and tries to glance back only to spot the car slowly driving the other way and down a different street

With a sigh of relief, he grasps his belly and grunts as his stomach twists and growls loudly. 

“Where can i get something to eat?” he wonders out loud to himself as he quickly strolls the streets. 

Stopping at the sight of a tall building with a bakery on the bottom, he takes off his backpack and pulls out his wallet which has cash that he saved up before his mother disappeared, the time he got pocket money. He has one hundred euros, he needs to spend it wisely. 

“I hope it’s cheap” he says to himself before pushing the door open which chimes as it hits the bell.

A stunning girl who has black hair with blue undertones and bluebell eyes smiles at him as he glances around the bakery, taking everything in.

“H-Hello,” she squeaks, scratching her neck. “How can i, er, help you?” 

Adrien smiles slightly at her flustering. “Hello, how are you?” 

The girl blinks as if she’s never been asked that before by a customer. “O-Oh, i’m well, thank you. How about you?”

“Amazing” he smiles 

Silence fills the air as they both stare at each other

Adrien is taking in those bluebell eyes which shimmers with life and happiness.

“I would like a croissant please” he says with a small smile

The girl jolts and nods rapidly. “Yes, coming up”

She picks out a croissant and places it on a plate and hands it over to him. “I hope you enjoy it!” she exclaims bowing her head

Adrien chuckles taking the plate watching as the girl’s face turns a hint of pink

“Thank you…” he trails off waiting for her to fill the blanks

“M-Mari-Marinette, i’m Marinette”

“Adr--” he starts before widening his eyes. He can’t use his real name, he might get tracked down and get caught. “My friends call Chat Noir” he says before squinting his eyes shut. ‘What friends’ he thinks to himself

The girl smiles widely. “Well then, just call me Ladybug” she chuckles

“Okay Ladybug” he chuckles with a small bow of the head

He makes his way to a seat and watches the view out the window of the hustle and bustle of the busy life in Paris, people all strolling in a hurry, each having a destination to go to, each having their own life.

He smiles taking a bite of the croissant

Is this what it’s like to be free?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Comments give me life :)


End file.
